Loving You Tonight
by iamnowa-cat
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are married and live in San Francisco with 2 children; Toronto and Cayden. This is just a one shot about their life after McKinley and College. I also posted this on scarvesandcoffee . net


Blaine entered the Hummel-Anderson home that rested on top of a hill in San Francisco. He was wearing his gray jacket with his black Lacoste shirt underneath it and a red tie, most similar to the ones he used to wear back at Dalton Academy in Ohio those many years ago. He went into the kitchen and spotted his husband Kurt making dinner. He quietly tiptoed behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist then pulled him closer. Kurt flinched at the surprising hug. He turned around to meet those honey-hazel eyes and smiled.  
>"Oh my god. You startled me." Kurt said, as he leaned in and gave Blaine a quick kiss. "How was work?"<br>Blaine shrugged. "Work was.. well, work! Hmm.. How were your students? Behaved well enough?"  
>Kurt nodded and just kept smiling as he leaned in to kiss the curly haired man again passionately.<p>

Blaine worked as a news reporter/journalist in the San Francisco Times whilst Kurt worked as a high school Drama and Glee club teacher. It may not be as much, but it was good enough for the both of them.

After Kurt graduated from NYADA and Blaine graduated from NYU, they both decided to move out of New York and to move across the country to San Francisco. Sure, Kurt might be giving up his dreams to be on Broadway but being honest, he feels like that was much more of Rachel's thing. Plus, it was Kurt's idea to move to San Francisco. Before they packed whatever's left of Kurt's things out of his and Rachel's apartment, Blaine proposed to him right there and then as Kurt was holding onto a box that was (luckily) filled with blankets and bed sheets. Kurt said yes and dropped the box and attacked Blaine with hugs and kisses. That was a happy day for everybody. 2 weeks prior to that day, Blaine and Kurt bought a small, yet appealing to the eye, house. It was good enough for the both of them. It may look small on the outside but inside was unbelievably spacious. The re-arranged their furniture and it was home to them. Once they settled down, Kurt started planning out their wedding. About 1 year and 3 months went by, and finally, the Hummel/Anderson wedding came. It was a huge outdoor celebration. Their friends were there; Their McKinley and Dalton friends, Blaine's NYU friends and Kurt's NYADA friends. Families were there and other people like Blaine's co-workers were there too.

2 years after they were married, Blaine decided that it's time for them to be parents. Kurt always wanted to have a family when he's older and just his luck, he married a guy who also wanted to be parents. They considered surrogate but Blaine said it was too much of a hassle so they decided on adopting babies. The first baby they adopted was their son, Cayden. Cayden had dark hair and blue eyes, just like Kurt but his hair is much more curlier, like Blaine's, which was weird considering that they didn't do surrogate. After their son turned 3, they planned on adopting another baby, this time a girl who Kurt named, Toronto. Now Toronto has light brown hair with big green eyes. She doesn't look like Kurt nor Blaine. She does have Kurt's diva-ness and Blaine's intelligence. Their son, now 6, and daughter, now 3, are Kurt and Blaine's love of their lives besides each other.

Cayden ran into the room and stopped his tracks when he sees his dads hugging and smiling. "Eww! Daddies, can you not do that while I'm here? My innocent eyes can't take it anymore! Stop it!" Cayden squealed. Blaine let loose of his grip from Kurt's waist and ran to grab his son. "When you grow up, you'll feel the way I feel about your dad, Cayden. You'll be madly in love with someone and you'd just want to never let them go." Blaine explained to his giggly son as they both plopped down on the couch in the living room. Toronto came running along and sat beside Blaine. "Daddy, will you sing for me and Cay-Cay? Pleeaassee?" Toronto pouted and placed her head on Blaine's shoulder. How could Blaine say no to that? Blaine shifted his son to sit beside her sister and got up to get his guitar. Kurt walked into the living room and sat beside Cayden. Blaine strummed to see if the guitar was tuned right. "Okay, this song was your daddy and I's favourite song when we were about.. 19." He said. He started strumming and sang.

_Lost in the day, in a way, it's same as the one before this,  
>And I wish I could say that's it's all black and white<br>But it's grey. It's the same, it's the same and I'm so tired  
>But you are what I'm coming home to<em>

Cayden and Toronto swayed as their dad sang. Kurt was grinning like the Cheshire cat. It felt like that time he first saw Blaine sing Teenage Dream a long time ago at Dalton.

_Oh and I'm thinking about a red wine buzz and takin' it easy,  
>And I got you in my arms, takin' a break from crazy<em>

Blaine was smiling when he sees his kids dancing and laughing. He took a quick glance at Kurt who was obviously in love with his voice still.

_And I'll say "hey!"  
>You'll say "baby, how's your day?"<br>I'll say "crazy"  
>But it's all gonna be alright<br>You'll kiss my smile  
>I'll pull you closer<br>Spend a while just getting to know ya  
>But it's gonna be all alright<br>I'm loving you tonight  
>Loving you tonight<em>

Blaine stopped strumming and got up. He walked over to Kurt and tilted his head up. "I love you, Kurt. I always have, and always will." He whispered. He leaned in and kissed Kurt right on the lips. Kurt fell in love with Blaine again instantly. He loved that song and he loved Blaine. They both ignored everything surrounding them, including their kids yelling "Eww!"

_**Author's End Notes****: Okay, maybe some of you guys have noticed this story before.. Yes, I published this on scarvesandcoffee . net.. :-D**_


End file.
